OBSESSION
by TornGemini
Summary: A dark story about OBESSION .. is it possible to love someone too much? IT's FINISHED! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Unexpected Meeting

HEY EVERYONE! WELCOME TO MY NEXT FAN FIC! THIS IS MY THIRD FAN FIC AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS AS MUCH AS I ENJOY WRITING IT. PLEASE READ WHAT I HAVE SO FAR. I REALLY APPRECIATE REVIEWS! NO MATTER WHAT KIND.  
  
THE STORY IS MORE DARKER THAN MY OTHER WORK AS YOU CAN TELL BY THE TITLE. THAT'S WHY IT IS ALSO RATED R. THERE WILL BE SOME COARSE LANGUAGE, SEXUALITY AND VIOLENCE. I WOULD REALLY LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!! I'M WORKING ON MORE SOON! SO PLEASE JUST READ AND REVIEW FOR NOW!  
  
I OWN NOTHING JUST PLOT  
  
+-----------------------------------------------------------------------+  
  
Hermione dabbed her quill in the ink holder as she though about her ending sentence to her article. She had 10 minutes left before her had to hand it in before her deadline and had 20 minutes before she has to meet Ron and Harry at the Leady Cauldron.  
  
She skimmed he whole article again and finally added her last 2 sentences.  
  
"Perfect!" she said proud of herself. She rolled up her parchment, grabbed her cloak and walked briskly out of her office.  
  
"Give this to Thomas okay Nadine? Quick! I have 4 minutes left till my deadline!" She handed her officemate the parchment and Nadne apparated to her boss' office. She looked at her watch. She had time to spare. She took her sweet itme as she exited the Daily Prophet building. She thought about her article and was quite proud of her work. It was her dream of writing for the Daily Prophet and now she was finally getting to live it at the age of 23.  
  
Daydreaming, she didn't watch where she was going. She just suddenly collided with another person and they both fell hard on their backsides in the middle of Diagon Alley. Hermione grabbed her butt feeling pain in the tailbone area. She then was shadowed by a large figure.  
  
The person held out its hand and Hermione was shocked as to who it was.  
  
"Sorry," he said. Hermione took a closer look. The slicked back blonde hair, grey eyes ..... She gave a silent gasp.d  
  
"Draco!" she said surprised as she held his hand to pull herself up.  
  
"Didn't think you would ever bump into me now did you?" Draco said with a smile that Hermione noticed was very sweet. She studied him. He looked different. He ws more built and tougher looking. His facial features were more chizelled and defined yet he looked ... gentle. He was handsome no doubt, Hermione couldn't deny that.  
  
"Um.. Yeah .. This is very unexpected," she said with a smile too. She averted her eyes, thinking herself stupid for staring so obviously. Little did she know that Draco was doing the same. He was admiring her too with the perfectly straight shoulder length hair, chocolate eyes, slender developed body and heart shaped lips. He looked her up and down making Hermione blush.  
  
"You look great Hermione. A definite change since we last saw each other in Hogwarts. You are seriously beautiful," he said unshyly. Hermione was a little suprised by his nice nature. She was expecting "for a Mudblood" to trail his words but the words never came. He actually sounded sincere.  
  
"Er ... Thank you Draco. You look good too! Very different. You are different," Hermione tried to say without sounding like an insult. She looked away, shy that might have offended him somehow.  
  
"It's okay Hermione. I'm used to it. But yes, I am different. I have changed. I'm not the same Malfoy I was when we were in Hogwarts. I'm much kinder I think," she said with a proud grin but he blushed.  
  
"I can see that!" Hermione laughed. Awkward silence. "I have to go. I have an appointment. It's good to see you Draco ... nice and all ..."  
  
"Good to see you too! I hope we can see each other again ... Over dinner perhaps?" he asked with a cute expression of please on his face. Hermione couldn't resist.  
  
"Sure! I'll get in touch!" she said with a grin.  
  
"Good then! I'll owl you at your office in Daily Prophet!" he called out as he walked away.  
  
"Ok!" Hermione called back as she started walking away too. "Wait! How did you know I worked for -" She turned around. Draco was gone. "For the Daily Prophet ..." 


	2. The Surprise News

When Hermione arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, she saw Harry and Ron already waiting for her at a table with three mugs of butterbeer. Ron saw her first.  
  
"Finally Hermione! It's about bloody time you got here! I was going to drink your butterbeer!" Ron said as he stood up to give Hermione a tight hug. Harry stood up too and did the same.  
  
"Ron wsa getting anxious. You really shouldn't make him worry like that," Harry joked, "You think that becoming an auror would toughen him up a bit!" Ron's face turned red. So red that hid face could have been another addition to the Weasley family. Luckily Hermione wasn't facing him.  
  
"Well I had a little run in at Diagon Alley," she said as she sat down grabbing her butterbeer, "with someone that you won't believe has changed!"  
  
"Who?" Harry and Ron said in unison completely intrigued. Being aurors now, any news was good information to them.  
  
"Draco Malfoy,' she said as she took a big gulp of her butterbeer. She looked up and found Harry and Ron exchanging puzzled looks.  
  
"What did he do to you? Did he hurt you? Did he-? Hermione cut Harry's frantic ranting off. She explained her story of how they bumped into each other and how he was really nice to her. Ron snorted.  
  
"Honestly," she said cooly, "didn't you hear what I just said? I said he completely changed." Ron snorted again.  
  
"Yeah I heard you! I just assumed he fucking changed for the worst," she said with a sneer.  
  
"Honestly," she repeated but this time louder," if it was for the worst I wouldn't be here now would I?" The two guys stared blankly at her. They didn't say a word.  
  
"He was really nice to be. He didn't call me mudblood or anything! He said I looked ... looked beautiful," she continued. They still haven't said a word. They were in shock. They wouldn't believe Draco would change into a nice guy.  
  
"I don't like him. Never have, never fucking will," Ron said eventually after what seemed like 10 long minutes.  
  
"Well too bad Ron."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because we're going out for dinner."  
  
"Are you fucking mad Hermione?" Ron shouted, "Just because he seems nice, doesn't mean he is!" Hermione slammed her mug ont he table.  
  
"RON! You really have no faith in people do you? Did becoming an aurormake you heartless? There's no hard in giving him a try!" She shouted back. "Harry?! Don't you agree?"  
  
Harry nearly choked on his drink. Ron and Hermione were both staring at him with eyes so demanding that it was hard to avoid them.  
  
"Er .. well I kind of agree with Ron. I don't really trust Malfoy either ..." he said fearfully. Even after all these years Hermione can still be intimidating. Hermione scowled. "But ... I agree with you too Hermione!" he said saving himself, "I mean, there is no harm in giving him one dinner." Now Ron was giving him a dirty look. As Ron turned away Hermione gave Harry a hug of forgiveness.  
  
"Thanks Harry," she said. She grabbed her mug and finished the rest of her butterbeer. She bitterly stared at Ron who still was avoiding her.  
  
"Bye Ron," she said bitterly as she left. Ron turned around to say something but she was already out the door. Harry looked at him with a grin.  
  
"Honestly Ron," he said mimicking Hermione, " if you keep pissing her off you two will never get together."  
  
"Fuck off Harry," Ron said angrily not able to finish his butterbeer. 


	3. Draco Love

Draco couldn't believe that he finally got to meet Hermione face to face after all this time of desperation. For so long she wanted to see her .. touch her ... He was blind to never see her beauty before. He was too young then to notice and appreciate such a beauty. He didn't realize Hermione's perfection till he graduated from Hogwarts. Now ... finally a date with his longed beloved.  
  
His eyes roamed around his bedroom. Each wall pasted with pictures of Hermione. Not an inch of wall could be seen. His room was purely devoted to Hermione Granger. Each picture waved and winked at him making his dark heart flutter.  
  
For 5 years he watched Hermione. Secretly taking pictures, following every step she took, memorizing every word that left her lips. He was like a shadow, somthing that was always there but never thought about. Ignored. He hated this thought. He wanted to be thought about, he wanted to be noticed by no other than Hermione Granger.  
  
He pressed his body against the closest wall and rubbed his face in whatever picture was posted. He caressed his face on them then he rubbed his face hard. He cursed Potter and Weasley for always being there with her. He was jealous of the time that they spent together. The magnificent trio ... inseparable. Fuck them both!  
  
He wasn't scared of them though. He didn't want to hurt them even though he longed for it. He didn't want to hurt Hermione. He knew that she would be hurt if they left her side. But if worst comes to worst ..... he wouldn't mind taking their heads and feed it to a snake to gnaw on. He especially didn't like Weasley. So many things he would love to do to that red head. He despised him because of the way he treats Hermione. Always made her upset.  
  
But she doesn't have to be upset anymore. Draco Malfoy is here.  
  
He plucked a picture off the wall. He let his lips run up and down the sides, getting turned on by the thought of her. He kissed her picture and blood trickled down his chin. The cute didnt' hurt him. He thought of the sting as a love kind of pain.  
  
"Not only will our hearts finally be together Hermione ... but my blood is yours too." 


	4. The Date

Hermione came back to the Daily Prophet still fuming about Ron.  
  
"What a stupid git ... selfish .. stupid ... stupid... git!" she said talking to herself. "He has no consideration of people's feelings whatsoever!" she said pacing around her office.  
  
"I don't know why we've been friends for so long! He always pisses me off!" she added, she wondered about this for a long time now . They always bickered and were known for it since Hogwarts. Even after 5 years they continued this act.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by an owl flying in through her window. It was a letter from Draco.  
  
[]Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm so glad you said yes to our date. It means a lot that you have faith in me. I can't wait to see you. I have a special date planned for tonight at a restaurant in Hogsmead that I reserved. It's at 8 pm. Please owl back saying you confirm. I can't wati to see you again.  
  
Love,  
  
Draco[]  
  
Hermione closed the letter and blushed. It's been a long time since she went on a date. It's been a while since anybody has called her beautiful too. She was lucky if Harry and Ron said anything remotely close to that.  
  
"That's sweet," she said as she noticed that he wrote 'love' by his name. She took a piece of parchment giving her approval and sent it on its way. She's really excited about her date now.  
  
"Nadine! I'm going home early. I'm done everything anyway. Just say that I don't feel well okay?" Before Nadine could answer Hermione was out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione was enjoying her date with Malfoy with a passion. Never has anyone been so romantic towards her. He picked her up at her doorstep in an elegant carriage and it took them to the restaurant in Hogsmead that made Hermione shocked at what she saw.  
  
The whole place was reserved just for the two of them. There were waiters with platters of food already laid on their hands, floating lit candles tha set off a romantic light and a special table set right in the middle. Never has anyone gone through so much trouble for her. She was loving every moment of it.  
  
"It isn't too much?" Draco asked? He lifted her hand and escorted her to the table.  
  
"No! This is perfect Draco. Thank you so much," she said breathlessly.  
  
"Seems like no one has ever done anything like this for yo," he said. Hermione looked at him. It was like he read her mind. Her expression must have been obvious because he continued quickly.  
  
"It's just you're expression looked so surprised and shocked," he added. Hermione blushed.  
  
"You're right. No one has ever done anything like this for me. Nothing remotely close." Ron automatically entered her mind.  
  
"Then whoever wooed you before me are complete fools," he said proudly. Hermione smiled.  
  
"I suppose so." They were then served with dinner. A delicious dinner it was. The night was just getting better and better. Hermione didn't know why she was still shocked by this but she can't get over of how much of a gentleman Draco was. He was so refined and sweet. She couldn't stop staring at his sweet face. Those cold greyy eyes that she once remembered were no longer the icy. THey were warm, full of compassion.  
  
They talked the night away. They shared many stories, laughs and they reminisced. She was astonished to find that Draco understood her well. He spoke of his advice to her like he knew her all this time ... like he was part of the group that consisted of her, Ron and Harry. She figured this was the funnest night she ever had then pondered guiltily on that thought. She didn't want to put Ron and Harry down but she was starting to think that he could be better company that Ron .. wait Ron AND Harry.  
  
The night ended sweetly by him dropping her off at her house. He kept his gentleman posture all night and Hermione was grateful She could tell though that he ws itching to kiss her goodnight. She didn't know if she really wanted that from him but she willing to give him a try. Dinner was great so the kiss should be too.  
  
"Good night Hermione," he said, "it really was a great night".  
  
"It was lovely Draco. I've really never had this much fun in a long time," she said blushingly. As they reachedher door Draco grabbed her hand gently. Hermione turned to face him and his eyes were directly looking into hers. He drew his face in and Hermione kept her place. Draco tilted his head and gently placed his lips on hers. It was a long kiss and Hermione didn't know what to think. She did consider him a very good kisser but something was missing.  
  
Draco smiled as he pulled away and without another word they gazed at each other and he left. Hermione waited til he turned the corner before she entered her home.  
  
She was trying to run the whole date in her head as she closed the door. She ran the thoughts in her head but withougt that much enjoyment. She admitted that it was a perfect night but something was not fullfilling.  
  
Yes he was a gentlman, yes he was goodlooking, yes he has changed. But she just doesn't feel that chemistry, that passion. She thought it could have been something but she was wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco," was the last words she said before she fell asleep. 


	5. Draco's Feelings

Draco came home with the biggest feeling of satisfaction and happiness in his heart. This was the most perfect night of his life. Nothing went wrong. It was just Hermione and him .... alone.  
  
He gazed at his surrounding walls of Hermione and danced silently to himself thinking about the kiss that they shared. Her lips were so soft and tender. He licked his lips trying to taste her again. Before he loved the lips shape, the perfect shade of red they made ... now ... the feel of them. Those lips were his.  
  
He started to imagine himself holding her tightly and kissing her passionately with her hands gripping her body holding on for dear life returning that passionate kiss. They would continue on to a passionate and wild lovemaking night. He heard screams in his head. Screams that came from Hermione ... screaming his name and telling him not to stop. He could feel the heat of her body the scars that she makes on his back as ke kept giving her all he got.  
  
He sat down and massaged his face with one of this favourite pictures of her. It was a picture of her changing in her room. He watched hungrily as she undressed herself one article of clothing at a time. He especially got excited when she stood fully nude. He ran his finger down her body tracing her perky breasts and wishing he could get into those thighs. He kissed this picture again and again and massaged his face with it again until his skin started to burn. How much he longed to touch that body .... that perfect physique.  
  
He liked the pain of it. He thought of it as a rush. He could feel his lions tingling.  
  
Ignoring the pain of his face, he fully undressed himself and stared at his body. He was proud of his physique and smiled as he knew that Hermione will be smiling soon too.  
  
He still carried the picture of Hermione with him. He held it gently in his hand as he climbed onto his bed. He kissed the picture one more time and then he licked it. He rubbed the picture pleasurably on his abs and placed it on his chest as he closed his eyes to sleep that night.  
  
Within seconds, he flawlessy dreamed of Hermione .....  
  
  
  
  
  
+------------------------------------------------------------------+  
  
Well what do you think so far? Draco is one creepy guys huh? Well I'm going to work more on it soon ... I just need to take a break it already is midnight here. SO PLEASE REVIEW!! I love reviews!! 


	6. Unable To Say

The next morning Hermione arrived at her office and nearly fell over in shock Her office was filled with flowers, stuffed animals, and chocolates. Almost every nook and cranny of her office was filled in with what not. Hermione couldn't help but smile but a part of her felt guilty. She knew this was from Draco and she felt bad that she was the only one who felt differently about their last night. Even though the thought of all this was nice, she had to admit that this was a bit much after only one date.  
  
She tried to get to her desk and walked without stepping onto anything but it was hard considering that every inch of her floor was covered in something. She was close to reaching her desk after a few close trips until a shadow popped out in front her that scared the living daylights out of her. She fell hard on some boxes of chocolate making her feel numb.  
  
Draco stood towering over her holding a single rose. It took a whie for Hermione to catch her breath. She was a little creeped out at how Draco just stood ther, still, staring at her. Something about him didn't look right.  
  
"Er .... Hi ... Draco," she said finaly. Draco held out his hand for her to hold. As she grabbed it he pulled her hard and she slammed on his chest. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and stared at Hermione's eyes. He traced her face and then her body. He looked straight down her shirt, which was very low cut and it highlighted her breasts. Hermione tried to pull away but his hold on her was strong.  
  
"Umm, Draco ..." she began to say as she tried to get loose. He cut her off by giving her a kiss. It was slow at first but she was still caught off guard. He turned the kiss fierce, turning his tongue in every direction. Hermione couldn't breathe. She finally managed to pull away and she she took heaves of air into her lungs.  
  
She wanted to yell at him to never do that again but something about him intimidated her. She was afraid he would hold her agian and never let her go. She kept her distance.  
  
"Draco. This is really sweet but you really shouldn't have done all this," she said nervously. Draco smiled.  
  
"I couldn't be any less for the girl I love," he responded. Hermione felt a cold shiver. Love? She held her tongue.  
  
"I'm really busy today Draco. Maybe I'll owl you later okay?" she said, pretending to look busy as she took out massive pieces of parchment and several quills.  
  
Draco just smiled even wider and Hermione tried to avoid it. He moved closer to her and Hermione frantically moved things around her desk. She didn't why she was doing this but it was just a way for him not to touch her. Draco did manage to get hold of her hand. Hermione tried hard to not gasp or look scared. She thought he was was going to kiss her again but his head turned to his ear.  
  
"I'll see you later then. I have tickets for a show tonight. I know you will accompany me," he whispered. She waited until he walked out of the door. She sat down heavily on her chair and once again sat on a box of chocolates.  
  
  
  
"You actually went out on a date with him?" Harry asked with his jaw dropped wide open in the middle of the Leady Cauldron. Hermione sighed. She was debating with herself whether to tell Harry and Ron about her date.  
  
"Yes I did. It was a great night. It was .. completely romantic ..." she said trailing.  
  
"But ..." Reading Hermione's mind.  
  
"But ... I just don't feel anything. Poor guy. I think ... wait ... he does feel the complete opposite. He was at my office this morning and he filled my entire office with chocolate, flowers and shit. I couldn't tell him that I didn't want to see him anymore," she continued. She could feel Harry's eyes on her.  
  
"Wait til Ron hears about this!" Harry said with a laugh.  
  
"DON'T TELL RON! Please! I'll never hear the end of this one if he finds out." Hermione pleaded. She didn't know why she didn't want to tell Ron. There was always this feelings that lingered in her whenever she talks about relationships with Ron. She never knew what it was. She drank her butterbeer non -stop utnil the last drop touched her tongue. Harry felt awkward.  
  
He hated being the middle guy. He was always the referee between Ron and Hermione. He was the only one who understood the tension between them since none of them would fess up and admit it. It was obvious that Ron and Hermione had feelings for each other. They were just too stubborn to admit it.  
  
Ron had become very stubborn because he knew in his own heart that he could never admit it and it hurt him very deeply everytime Hermione had a boyfriend. His temper always had the worst of him which made him very hostile.  
  
Hermione would just never say anything. Ron was her weakness and she knew it. She would just get angry whenever Ron would make fun of her relationships when she herself knew that what Ron was saying is true.  
  
Harry had to put up with this for how many years. Since Hogwarts their relationship has been a love hate one.  
  
"Hermione," Harry started, "First of all ... if you don't like him, dump him. Second ... you and ... never mind". Hermione knew what he was going to say. She didn't want to hear it. Last thing she needed was any reference of Ron.  
  
"So you two fucking yet?" Ron hollered as she entered the Leaky Cauldron. Harry's head sunk low as Ron strolled in. He stared at his cup and sighed.  
  
"Here we go again," Hermione heard him say.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," Hermione retorted.  
  
"You're date didn't seem that interesting if that's all you have to say about it," Ron said not looking at Hermione.  
  
"At least I had a date."  
  
"Better no date than Malfoy."  
  
Hermone eyes turned into slits. She didn't know why he was being so difficult. It was one date. She could not understand why he was so angry with her. She was waiting for Harry to say something but he kept staring into his mug which was empty.  
  
"Ron .. Why are you so mad at me? What did I do that was so wrong? It was one date. That's it and you're treating me like shit!" Hermione could feel her blood bubbling.  
  
"I don't like him Hermione," Ron said.  
  
"You don't like anybody I date Ron. What gives you the right to tell me who to date huh? Tell me right here right now why you are so mad at me ..." Hermione said without trying to scream. She fought hard not to curse. It's not in her nature but Ron can always bring it out of her.  
  
"I told you, Hermione, I don't like him. I don't trust him. You're better off without him," he yelled.  
  
"I didn't ask you to like him Ron. I don't think that's the truth. There's more to it than you just don't like him. What is it Ron? What? You never were like this ... all hostile. What happened to you? You better fucking answer me Ron," she said angrily.  
  
Harry could tell Ron was shocked that Hermione was pushing his buttons. She doesn't really blow up like this.  
  
Ron and Hermione were face to face noow, both fuming. For whatever reasons was none other than their own. Their eyes wer full of fire and Ron surrendered but not in Hermione's benefit. He simple walked away of the Leaky Cauldron not looking back.  
  
Hermione stood there still angry that he didn't give her answer. She then looked at Harry who just shrugged and gave a sigh. 


	7. He Won't Believe

**( I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!! IT IS LONG BUT I HOPE IT IS WORTH IT) **  
  
Draco furioulsy ransacked his room. He knocked down his furniture, broke things and just crazily screamed till his lungs could take no more. He gave up after a while and lied limply on his bed. He heard Hermione's conversation with Harry this afternoon. Naturally, they didn't know he was there. He was good at hiding, his secresy his best asset.  
  
He clenched at every word that was said. He chose to ignore Hermione's words. He didn't want to believe what was said. She DID have feelings for him. This is what he made himself hear. It worked. It was Weasley that made him snap. He wanted to rip Ron's red hair out and make him feed on it with his limbs ripped off in a meat shop. He wanted to do this because he was angry that Ron made Hermione yell. Hermione shouldn't have to raise her precious voice in that tone. He hurts her too much.  
  
He likes her .....  
  
But Hermione was Draco's. He's going to make sure that it stays that way. He gets a chance to today because Hermione owled him after her row with Ron and asked if they could talk. He responded saying for her to come by his house in about an hour. He realized that hour was almost up and Hermione would almost be here.  
  
He took a clean shirt from his closet. He inhaled the scent that came from inside. There was barely any of his wardrobe inside. It was more of a shrine that added to his walls of pictures. Candles were lit oon each side of a large photo of Hermione.  
  
It was a muggle photo and it was his ultimate favourite. A still picture of her looking up at the sky with the wind blowing into her hair making her look angelic. This picture always excited him, feeling it in his loins.  
  
Surrounding her picture were little pieces of Hermione paraphanelia. There was a hair clip he took from her, a scarf that she wore and lost. There were strands of her hair in a jar which he takes out once in a while to smell the preserved fragrance. There were so many little things that it would make anyone scared to the pits of their stomachs if anyone saw. There was even a popsicle stick that that she ate 3 months ago that he kept for himself. There wasn't one thing that he didn't keep that belonged to her. He wanted to feel like she was there with him, everyday, every minute, locked up in his closet.  
  
The shrine was only for him and no one else, he kept it well hidden and it was okay since no one has ever entered his room before. He stared at the picture eagerly. He was getting so turned on by the sight of her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her like a dog to a bone. Although, he was sick dog.  
  
His impure thoughts were interrupted by a voice. A girl's voice.  
  
"Draco? Are you here? Sorry to come in like this. The door was open," he could hear Hermione say. He quickly shut the closet door and ran out of his room forgetting to lock it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione tried to hie her shaking hands as Draco came in to greet her. Her feelings towards him have completely changed since she last saw him at her office. She no longer felt that warm gentleman vibe, now instead a cold creepy feelings that ran down her back.  
  
His house seemed really nice. Beautiful works of art hung on his walls, his walls were pure marble white that accented his elegant style. It was beautiful. Draco could see her admiration.  
  
"Come in Hermione. I hadn't realized the time. Sorry," he said holding her hand immediately, gripping it tightly. He lead her to his living room which consisted of more lovely art, exquisite antiques and black leather couch and a warm fireplace.  
  
"Go ahead. Sit down, make yourself comfortable," he said pleadingly. She did what he said abruptly. She was hoping she didn't look obviously uncomfortable. She still had to tak to him though. It was mandatory. She needed to break up with im. She's not comfortable wit him anymore. She didn't know what but there was something about him that scared her deeply. Even though they only spent time with each other for a short time, it's better to know now that there's no chemistry than to waste part of her life figuring out there wasn't any in the first place. Do it now or never. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Draco, we need to talk ... our date last night , it was -"  
  
"Perfect," Draco interrupted.  
  
"It was actually," Hermione continued, "but - "  
  
Draco interrupted her again. He sat next to her and caressed her cheek with his finger. He started playing with her hair. Hermione tried not to shiver in fear.  
  
"But .. I'm sorry. I only see us as nothing more than friends," Hermione said avoiding any possible eye contact with him. He didn't let go of her hand. He gripped it tighter in fact. So tight that it hurt.  
  
"Draco," she said hurtfully, "you're hurting me!" She tried pulling her hand away but his grip was like a clamp. Her hand started cramping. She could feel her bones colliding with one another. "STOP IT! LET GO!"  
  
"If this is the only way to make you love me then so be it," he said coldly.  
  
"By hurting me?" Hermione shoved him with her other hand and he gripped that hand too. She was stuck to himnow and couldn't get loose. He stood up and pulled her into him. He held her tight aroundher waist and the arm slapped hard on her back. She cried out in pain and she tried hard to get loose. She stared pounding his chest but he wouldn't budge.  
  
"LET GO OF ME DRACO!" She yelled trying not to burst in tears, "Please let me go."  
  
"I can't let you go Hermione. I love you. I want to prove you to you that I'm worthy. I want to prove to Potter and Weasel that I'm perfect for you," he said cooly. Hermione cried. She realized that he heard their conversations, she realized that he was mental.  
  
He started smelling the sweet scent of her hair. That cold shiver ran continuously down her spine. Tears started to flow. She was terrified now. He's hurting her. She could feel her rib cage closing in.  
  
Soooo tight, she thought. She couldn't breathe. She started kicking now. She tried a couple of attempts to knee him and she succeeded with the second blow. His grip loosened and she ran.  
  
She didn't know where she was going and accidentically ran into a room. She screamed as she entered. More tears flowed down her face as she saw hundreds of pictures of her all over the walls of the room. She saw a picture of her undressing and another picture of her in the shower. She started sobbing. She heard the door shut behind her.  
  
She nervously looked around for a way to get out. The first door she saw she opened it. She gave out another scream. There she saw the shrine that Draco had in his closet. Her whole body started to tremble on the site of her lost scarf, the strands of her hair in a jar. Her knees gave him. She broke down on the floor, still trembling. Her mind was going blank, she didn't know what to think ... do ...  
  
She was trapped.  
  
"Nowhere to go Hermione," Draco said drawing an evil smile on his face, "See how much I love you Hermione? This whole room is just for you. Every inch of my walls are just for you. I can't let you go now. This is fate. Why don't you understand that?"  
  
"Noo ... noo .n-" Hermione stammered. She found it hard to speak at all now. She didn't know if it was because of her fear or shock. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her arm.  
  
Draco clenched her arm so tightly that it felt like she was loosing blood circulation. He picked her up and slammed her against the wall. Her head slammed hard too and it started to ache. She started screaming hoping someone could hear her but Draco's hand covered her mouth. All there was were muffled sounds and this made Draco's evil smile grow wider. He clamped her wrists on her sides and he pressed his body on hers. She couldn't move.  
  
"You bastard! How could you do this to me?!" She cried.  
  
"Because I love you," he said trying to sound sincere.  
  
"You're sick Malfoy. You never changed. You need help," she cried even longer. Her struggle was driving him stronger. He loved the feel of her body thursting trying to get loose. His face turned grim. He kissed her fiercely hurtingher mouth. Hermione moaned in pain. Her tears were flowing down her face and Draco licked them off her face. He took his tongue to her neck. He ripped off her shirt that excited that so much and continued his lick down to her breasts. Hermione's body started to tremble. She couldn't take anymore. She started to feel useless.  
  
She tried hard to move but he kept slamming her against the wall. She could feel the walls bruise the bones of her back and she could feel something trickle down neck. Her vision started to go blind. The pain was too much. He cries got louder. Her body was going limp, her energy running low. All she could do was cry.  
  
"Please stop," she kept crying till her cries turned to desperate whispers. He undid her pant and got lower on her. She felt disgusted and dirty as he lowered her underwear and kissed her thighs. Her wrists were stinging as he clamped her wrists hard against the wall. She was feeling weak. Her body was still trembling.  
  
He let go of her hand and Hermione felt like falling flat on the floor. She tried hard to hold herself up. She moaned .... she pretened to like his kisses on her forbidden places. He mouth moved up to her stomach. He kissed her stomach hard and little sharp pains filled her body. With whatever strenght she had left, she moved her hands around to find something to hit him with.  
  
He started biting her breasts and Hermione wanted to cry some more. Her hand reached a table and felt a heavy metal object. She fought hard with herself to lift it and managed to do it. She picked it up and slammed it on Malfoy's head. He fell on the floor with a hard thud and she ran out of the room. She grabbed her ripped shirt and pulled up her pants.  
  
Withough a backward glance she found the front door and ran outside like there was no tomorrow. She kept running till her legs couldn't take anymore.  
  
She realized she was in the middle of the street in the pouring rain. She grabbed her shirt that hung loosely on her and cried. She brokedown on the ground and sobbed with the rain. She layed down on the street clutching her shirt and hugging herself, whatever was left of herself that wasn't violated She layed there feeling sick and gross.  
  
There was no place she could go. 


	8. Pure Luck

Hermione wandered around dazed and confused. She could not think straight. She was completely out of her senses. She didn't know where she was going or what she was doing. All that was on her mind was the events of what just happened, making her cry everytime they entered her head. Sharp pains stabbed her brain as flashes of the images rushed in. She couldn't shake the eery feelings of his touch off herself. She wanted to scrub herself like crazy till she bleeded. Unknowingly, she scratched herself like crazy, her nails digging into her skin making her bleed. Still, no matter what she did to herself, she didn't feel clean.  
  
She walked around for hours and hours, not knowing where to go. It was like she was in a trance of some kind. She looked like a hopeless case. He feet started aching, her body still hasn't stopped trembling both from her fear and the cold of the rain. Finally somewhat getting back to her senses, barely, she realized that she couldn't walk anymore. She approached the first house she saw.  
  
She struggled to climb up the first few stairs fo the porch and knocked desperately at the door. The door opened and a rush of heat overwhelmed her. What she saw made her faint and collapse in relief.  
  
  
  
Ron Weasley caught her limp body before she hit the floor. He was surprised. He didn't know who it was. She just looked liked some poor girl who stumbled on his front porch. As he lifted her into his arms he saw her face clearly. His eyes widened so wide that his eyes nearly teared. There in his arms was Hermione looking pale and scared. Her eyes were practically sunken in dark circles. He stroked her cold face, not able to comprehend what could have happened to her. He noticed her ripped shirt, exposing her one of her breasts and her unhooked pants. He held her closer to him. She was shaking. He pulled her closer to his body, making sure that she could feel the heat and to cover her exposed body. He headed straight to his den placing her gently on his couch beside the blazing fireplace.  
  
He ran so fast to his bedroom, searching frantically for a clean long- sleeved shirt, warm pants and as many blankets he could find. He tried hard not to panic. He furiously searched his cabinets and drawers, not caring if he made a mess. She needed warmth now, he didn't want to leaver her vulnerable downstairs any longer. Finally he got what he needed and once again ran down the stairs as fast as could, nearly tripping over the last few steps.  
  
He pulled her up from the couch, sitting her up and covered her in blankets. He was careful not to violate her body and made sure she wasn't exposed anymore than she already was. He carefully pulled off her top and he stopped. He noticed her purple and black bruises on her back and the long scratches that embedded her body. The light of the fire made them look even darker and bigger. He put the shirt that he found and carefully dressed her and went to the kitchen. He took some aid for her bruises and cuts and studied them some more.  
  
Being an auror helped him figure out what they meant. He knew these were bruises of rape. She was forced against a hard surface making these bruises huge and black. He stroked them gently. He couldn't believe the size of these. Some of the bruises were from a firm grip, the patches looking like sizes of fingers. They were all up her back. The concluded that the scratches were made by her because he could see pieces of her skin in her fingernails. He understood that she must have felt disgusted.  
  
He carefully layed her back down. She was still asleep. He changed her pants too and he put pillows all around her to keep the warmth with her.  
  
He sat on the floor staring into her pale face. The shadows of the fire made her look even more lifeless. He clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white. He was angry and furious. Who could have done such a thing to her? The bruises, the marks .... they were harsh. The vision of Draco entered his mind. He clenched his fists even tighter. He could his nails dig into the palms of his hands.  
  
He's going to pay for this ....  
  
Ron couldn't help but feel guilty. If only he could just have told her how he felt about her. There could have been a chance she could have felt the same. Then maybe she wouldn't have gone out with Draco .... she would have never gotten hurt. Why didn't he just admit it at the Leaky Cauldron today? He regreted all the things he ever said to her. He shouldn't have been so mean, so overbearing. His pride got the worst of him. He shouldn't try to act so tough. He wondered why he even tries to hold an image like that.  
  
His mind then concentrated on Malfoy. Just the thought of him made his blood boil inside. He stared at the fireplace. How much did he hate Malfoy right now? How much did he want him to burn ... die ..... He pictured himself pounding his face until he had no facial features left and he drived on the blood that covered his face. He wanted to hang him somewhere for everyone to see what he deserved. He deserves the beating. He hurt and raped the girl that he loved. It just wasn't right.  
  
He sat by Hermione's side till the late hours of the night, not leaving a minute of her side. He tried to keep himself wide away making sure she was alright. He watched sleep. He watched her breathe. Her breathing was calmer now, her face started to show color, her body stopped trembling.  
  
She started to stir. Her facial expression turned into fright. She started kicking.  
  
"RON!" she called out. Ron approached her quickly. She got up with a start and she still wouldnt stop kicking. She still had her eyes closed, she kept calling his name. He held her and tried to calm her trembling body. He couldn't believe how strong she was. The trembling was frightning. He held her tighter. Her body calmed down a little. She wrapped her arms around him. He could feel his shirt soak in tears.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here," he said softly, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Ron," she said.  
  
"It's alright. I'm here. I'm here with you now. Calm down Hermione," he said soothingly. She did. Her sobs turned to soft sniffles and she still held him tight. He layed her back down and recovered her with a blanket.  
  
After a few minutes she finally got back to sleep. He was going to go get some more pillows from his bedroom when he noticed that she was holding his hand tightly. She didn't let go. He kept holding her hand, and decided to not get the pillows.  
  
He fell asleep by her side for the rest of the night, not letting go of her hand. 


	9. Developed

(A/N yay!! I finished another chapter ... this chapter has no darkness in it but it is still rated R ... just keep reading ... I find it very sweet.)  
  
************  
  
Hermione woke up form a nice sleep. It was one of the best sleeps she ever had. She opened her eyes and found herself not in her bed. It took her a few minutes to realize that she was in Ron's living room.  
  
She felt something squeeze her hand. There was Ron sleeping on the floor holding her hand. The events started to flow back to her mind. She remembered everything .. Well at least the events until she reached Ron's house ... Then blank. She tried hard to forget what was on her mind. Instead the last image of Ron's face as she looked at him sleeping was the only thing on her mind ... that sweet face ....  
  
Ron must have stayed by her side all night and took care of her. She looked at her clothes. She was wearing Ron's clothes and she felt so comfortable. She was surprised that he did all this for her. After her blowup with him at the Leaky Cauldron, she thought that she pushed the final button on him. She smiled. She realized that even though they argue a lot, they still care a lot for each other. She squeezed his hand back and he felt it. He woke up and smiled at Hermione.  
  
"You feeling better?" he asked softly. She nodded. She tried hard to sit up but her back ached.  
  
"Don't try to get up yet. You still need a few hours for the spell to kick in. They'll heal soon," he said soothingly. She nodded again and layed down. She sqeezed his hand again. Ron just realized that he was still holding her hand and awkwardly let go and stood up. His face turned red and he headed for the kitchen.  
  
"T .. Thank You," Hermione finally managed to say. Her voice was a little hoarse but she had to say it. Ron looked at her looking a little surprised.  
  
"You know I'd do anything for you," he said quietly putting on a cute grin and continued his way to the kitchen. She smiled weakly and relaxed her body. She continued on with her sleep.  
  
  
  
Harry visited later on that night. He arrived with flowers and food for dinner.  
  
"Hey Hermione," he said cheerily as he saw Hermione looking well. He sat beside her and stroked her hair. "You doing okay?"  
  
"Yeah! I am! Thanks to Ron! He did such a good job on the healing spells. They're healing up nicely. I think they will fully heal soon," Hermione said happily flashing Ron a big smile. Ron blushed. Hermione continued on to explain what else Ron did for her .. like the clothes and the comfort. Harry just kept on grinning at Ron teasing him. Ron returned those grins with dirty looks.  
  
"Hermione," Harry started to say seriously, "I know this will hard for you right now but Ron and I need to know what happened to you yesterday." Hermione gave a grave expression. She didn't want to talk about it but she knew it was going to happen sometime. Her two bestfriends were aurors, she can't escape that. She looked straight at Harry's eyes then turned to Ron. He nodded his head and she started telling the story.  
  
Harry was right. It was hard. She tried hard not to cry as she explained her story. She managed to go through the whole story, making sure she didn't leave anything out. By this time tears started to swell in her eyes but she held them in as best as she could. Ron sat next to her and held her hand. His touch gave her life and she finished. Harry and Ron listened to her carefully and attentively, absorping every detail and word. They were speechless. She could their faces. They both were furious but they didn't want to react violently.  
  
"I'll go check up on background on Malfoy. We'll get him tonight Hermione. We'll get him good," he said reassuringly. He got up and patted Ron on the back signalling his goodbye. Ron headed to the kitchen to unload their dishes and Harry talked to Hermione.  
  
He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear.  
  
"You are lucky he loves you so much," Harry said quietly so that Ron won't hear.  
  
"I know," she whispered back. Harry left and Ron came back and sat by Hermione. There was only silence between them.  
  
"Ron .." Hermione started, "I know that I have already said this before but .... I want to say thank you again. I'm sorry for - "  
  
"You don't have to say sorry Hermione," Ron said looking at her, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you and I don't mean any of the things that I said to you - " He paused. He looked away and stared at the fireplace. He felt so much guilt. If only he could just tell her how he felt about her. But he felt that he didn't deserve her. Hermione touched his face and caressed his cheek. Ron touched her hand and closed his eyes. He loved her touch. She turned his face so he could look at her. She didn't say anything. She just looked into his eyes and Ron knew she understood what he was feeling.  
  
"Ron," she said softly as she moved closer to him and hugged him, "I love you" she whispered in his ear. Ron pulled back and looked at her straight in the eyes, hoping that this wasn't a dream. She smiled and nodded. She looked at his lips then back at his eyes. Ron knew what she wanted and he placed his lips gently on hers kissing her softly. Hermione's hand cupped his face and kissed him back. Ron's hands slowly went down her back, held her waist and pulled them back. He thought he hurt her.  
  
"They healed," Hermione said with a smile. Ron kissed her again and placed his hands back on the small of her back. He slowly lifted her shirt up as they kept kissing. Hermione started to unbutton his shirt too and opened it revealing a body that she never thought she would see. She rubbed his chest and kissed it. She helped Ron take off her shirt and Ron too was amazed that her body. Hermione cupped his face again, willing to give herself to him. He never thought he would be able to touch her body in such a way. He kissed her neck. Hermione moaned quietly in pleasure and leaned down on her back. As he moved his lips down to her chest Hermione ran her fingers through his hair. He kissed her breasts and touched them gently then he kissed her stomach giving her sweet tingles with each touch. She pulled his face back up and kissed him. The kiss was no longer slow and gently. It was passion now. They removed the rest of the clothes and they loved the feeling of each other's body pressed up against each other.  
  
The heat of the fireplace drove them both as Ron entered her. Hermione moaned louder biting her lip. Hermione's hands massaged his back pressing him even harder against her. Ron felt the smoothness of her thighs as he caressed his hands on them. They both started to sweat as Ron started to thrust. The pain Hermione felt was addictive and they both started breathing differently. Their breathing patterns shifted to loud heaves. They gasped for air as the pace got quicker. Their moans got louder and their grips on each other got tighter.  
  
Ron held her hand and looked at her, "You okay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They both wanted this for so long, they didn't want to stop and let each other go.  
  
Ron continued to caress her breasts as Hermione moaned louder and louder. Ron started to moan to as he felt her fingers mark his back. He kept on thrusting. He gave her all he got. Hermione called his name out breathlessly as Ron shoved, each getting closer tot he climax. Hermione closed her eyes tight and so did Ron's. They never held on so tight. They breathing got heavier, the moans turned to soft screams.  
  
"Ron," she called out as she grabbed his face and kissed him like she never kissed before. Ron grabbed her thighs and her back. She leaned her head back ready for it. She called his name one last time as they both reached what they were pleasurably working for. Their climax.  
  
Ron's body relaxed on top of Hermione's. The both had short breaths and they both felt each other's sweat. Ron rolled over to her side and pulled the blankets up to cover them. Hermione's breathing calmed down as she fell asleep soundly next to him wit her arm over his body. Ron stroked her forehead with the tip of his nose and kissed it. He kissed her hair and ran his fingers through it, pushing off the strands off her face. He looked at her lovingly and smiled. An angel was sleeping next to him.  
  
"I love you," he whispered as she held him tighter putting her head on his chest.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you .." 


	10. She's Mine

Draco woke up feeling a great deal of pain on the back of his head. He also found himself face flat on the floor. He got up slowly and painfully, feeing woozy. As he sat up he leaned his back heavily on the wall and touched his head. Blood covered the tips of his fingers and he smeared it.  
  
He did not have a memory lapse on what happened to him. He knew perfectly well what happened. He saw the metal paperweight that Hermione hit with. That too had blood on it. He gripped it and threw it furiously across the room shattering a mirror into little pieces. He groaned. The pain was great, both externally and internally. His vision was off. Everything was in twos.  
  
Why would Hermione do that to me? I thought she loved me.  
  
He smiled. He closed his eyes and relived the moment. He missed her body. He longed for those tighs once more and those breasts.  
  
She loved it.  
  
He dragged himself up the wall, gripping the table next to him to help himself up. He stumbled across the room, knocking things down along the way. He had to treat his wound. He thought of a spell at first then realized that it would take too long because of the healing process.  
  
He started to think. His sick little mind decided not to heal it after all. He's keeping this hit as a reminder. No, an award. He got to touch her, feel her .... lick her. He started to make himself believe again that Hermione didn't mean to hit him with the paperweight. He told himself she liked the whole thing. She had pleasure, she still loves him. It wasn't self-defense .....  
  
She just liked it rough .... Her tears were tears of joy.  
  
The pain in his head started to drive him. It no longer made him feel weak. It rejuvenated him with each strike.  
  
He got to his closet and opened the doors widely. He took all the Hermione paraphanelia and surrounded himself with it. He opened the jar of her hair and smelled it. He rubbed it on his face, caressing himself.  
  
She would never do that to me .... She loves me ....  
  
His hands started to feel like buring as he clenched his fists.  
  
It's that Weasley ... He's getting to her ... He's taking her away from me ...  
  
Something on his right made his eyes flicker. A picture on the very top wall on the right caught his eyes. It was a picture of Hermione and he smiled at her. Instantly he noticed a tiny Ron in the backround gawking and staring at her with admiring eyes. Something inside Draco snapped. He ran around his room like a maniac and finally found it wand.  
  
"Finite Incantatem!" He screamed. A tiny blast shocked that picture and a tiny piece of that picture fell to the ground. Floating .. it paced itself in front of Draco and he smiled with a sneer. On the picture was Ron with an expression of fright until it whisped away to ashes.  
  
"I'll get you my Hermione," he said creepily to himself, "I won't let Ron hurt you anymore." He walked out his door briskly muttering furiously to himself about going to Ron's house.  
  
He had a feeling that's where Hermione would be. 


	11. Taken

Draco arrived at Ron's house, hiding clevery where no one can see him. Even a wandering cat wouldn't figure out where he was. It was dark and he loved it. The darkness has always been his ally. He is darkness.  
  
He looked through the window and what he saw made him want to snap Ron's neck till his entire head came off.  
  
There was Ron and his beloved making love in the living room. He saw Hermione's face smile blissfully, kissing him, holding him, hanging on to him ...... Draco kept his breathing calm but his mind was in overdrive. He was boiling and bubbling inside ready to burst. It should be him right there making love to Hermione. It should be his name that she's calling out loud. It should be him that's making her feel incredible. It should be him .......  
  
His eyes were glued to them. He did not blink or say a word. His expression told it all. He could feel his gums ache from his grinding teeth, his fingers started to burn as he scratched the window ledge slowly and angrily. Pieces of wood were piercing his skin and started to bleed. He just watched them. The entire time he stood angrily watching yet was turned on at the same time. He watched till their passionate rump was over and their romantic setting and gentleness upon each other sickened him. He jealously watched Ron kiss her forehead as she slept on his chest. He heard Ron's last words to her ....  
  
Draco smiled. "Let's see you keep those words Weasley. Let's see...."  
  
***  
  
Ron woke up to Hermione's shiver. She slightly shook as her read rested upon his chest. He looked around for the shirt she was wearing and stretched out to get it. Careful not to wake her, he slowly rolled off gently and placed her head gently back down. He carefully dressed her in the shirt and wrapped her up again in blankets. He watched her sleep for a few minutes more smiling in happiness as he put his pants on. She looked like an angel right now. The light of the fire caught the perfect lighting of her face ....  
  
His feelings right now were undescribable. He just made love to the girl that he was in love with for so long. He couldn't believe that she felt the same way which was even better. Her love meant everything to him now. He now felt complete. He kissed her on the forehead and quietly walked to the bathroom.  
  
He was feeling really hot right now. Not knowing if it was because of he just made love or he just felt hot because he's in love. He looked back one more time at Hermione to make sure she was alright and headed. He turned on the faucet and let it run cold. He dipped his head in the sink and let the water drench his head. It was refreshing. More thoughts entered his mind about him and Hermione. He couldn't stop thinking about them. He was happy that their relationship finally developed after a lot of rocky conversations. He is in love now. He even started thinking about marrying her.  
  
He felt a sudden shock of electricity running through his body. It was a feeling of sudden instinct. An instinct only aurors could feel. Danger was coming. He could feel in his veins. He took the towl next to him and rubbed his head harshly. The feeling was strong. He headed for the door till he realized it was closed.  
  
It was supposed to be open. He didn't like what was going on.  
  
"RON!" he heard Hermione scream in fear. He kicked door and ran out.  
  
"HERMIONE!" He yelled back. He prayed she was having a bad dream and that his instinct was wrong. He stopped dead in his tracks. His instincts can't be wrong.  
  
Hemrione was gone from the couch. The pillows and blankets were scattered all over the floor. It looked like a struggle. He all of a sudden felt a force hit him in the stomach hard. He fell on his knees grabbing his stomach. He was in pain. Another unseen blow to his jaw this time.  
  
And another. Ron tried hard to concentrate. It must be an invisible enchantment. The next blow to the side of his head made him dizzy. His face was aching, his stomach was hurting ... The invisible force stopped for a bit. The rest of Ron's body dropped to the floor and he rolled over on his side and spat out blood. He then got kicked again and again. Ron wanted to just black out and not feel the rest of the beating but he kept thinking about Hermione. Ron yelled out in pain as the force kicked his head and he felt the muscles in his neck stretch too far. He could barely see in one eye. It was too swollen. He could only taste blood in his mouth and his entire body felt numb. He stayed on the ground groaning feeling sick as trickles of blood ran down his face and down his neck.  
  
"RON! RON!" he could hear Hermione scream. It sounded like she was near the front door. With whatever energy he had left he got up and walked to the front door. Limping, his whole body in pain he dragged himself. A note was on the door. He grabbed it and read it.  
  
'She's mine'  
  
As he read the last word a blinding pain striked his head.  
  
Blackness.  
  
  
  
**I hope you guys are enjoying! I would love more reviews! I'll write more soon!** 


	12. Bittersweet Suprises

(FINALLY CHAPTER 12!! I have been busy with school ... sorry!)  
  
Harry rushed to the headquarters right after he left Ron's house to visit Hermione. He wasn't in the best mood right now. Seeing his best friend in such a weak state and his other best friend in a worried state angered him. Knowing that Draco Malfoy was the one who put them in these states angered him even more. He held his wand in his wand tightly. He's ready to blast someone right now. He wanted to blast Malfoy into little bits for what he did to Hermione.  
  
He walked quickly to the doors and inside the main corridors was an old friend.  
  
"Hey Potter! What are you doing here?" Seamus Finnigan asked, "It's your day off!" Harry didn't smile. He kept walking past him till he reached his desk. Seamus looked at him strangely. Harry was usually the cheery one in the headquarters. He was just the usual cheery one in general since their first year at Hogwarts.  
  
"I need information on Draco Malfoy Finnigan," Harry said sternly. He rummaged furiously in his desk drawers and pulled up piles of papers as if something incredibly important was going on. At least that's what it looked like to Seamus.  
  
"Why Malfoy?"  
  
"JUST DO IT!" Harry snapped. Seamus didn't think twice. He knew Harry too well. If something bothered him then it's bad. He asked no questions.  
  
"Malfoy ..." Seamus said thinking, "Haven't heard that name in a while. He's been a good boy lately." Harry's patience was testing him. Seamus noticed this and entered the record room and came back out with a pile of records in his hands. Harry walked briskly towards him and snatched the records away. Seamus was now worried.  
  
"Harry, what's going on?" Harry didn't answer. His mind was preoccupied by what he held in his hands.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Harry yelled out loud.  
  
"What?!" Seamus asked. Harry held the record tightly in his hands and read all the others. Each record he read widened his eyes and each one made him angry.  
  
"How come I didn't know about this?" Harry asked angrily. Seamus didn't know if this question was towards him to if he was talking to himself.  
  
"About what?" Seamus replied a little irritated. Harry scowled. He couldn't believe what he was reading. It explained everything.  
  
"Harry ... if you don't tell me what's going on you won't know any answers," Seamus said looking hard at Harry. Harry slammed the record on his desk.  
  
"How come I never knew Draco had charges of rape before?" He tried to ask calmy. His breathing slowly turning to a calmer pace.  
  
"You weren't an auror yet Harry. This info is not classified for public viewing. You know that. Besided, what you care about Malfoy? We haven't seen him since graduation."  
  
Harry was mad now. Why didn't he do a check up on Malfoy before? How could have he been so stupid? He had 5 charges of rape in his past ... he should have known!  
  
Harry kept reading his records until something overtook him. An electric like shock ran through his body and he knew what that feeling was. Someone he knew was in danger. Ron and Hermione. He looked at Seamus. He felt it too.  
  
"Tell me Harry," Seamus said in a tone that said he's not repeating himself again. Harry looked at him and did not hesitate.  
  
"Draco raped Hermione yesterday," Harry said controlling his anger. He took it out on Draco's records, crumpling it. Then, something on the record caught Harry's eye.  
  
(All victims found in Draco's lower basement ..... )  
  
The twinkle his eye made Seamus understand.  
  
"I'll get the guys," Seamus said knowing what Harry was thinking. Harry took his wand and held it tight in his hand again.  
  
He prayed he would save his friends in time.  
  
************  
  
The driving pain in Ron's head woke him up after a few hours. He kept his eyes closed and closed them tighter and tighter to push that pain away. He tried to move but found it excrutiatingly painful. The beating he got earlier really took a toll on him. He figured that he had a broken rib. He managed to lift his hand though to grab his aching head. Dried blood. At least he stopped bleeding. He couldn't help but groan out loud in pain as he rolled over on his back. He took deep breaths as he sat himself up. His stomach hurt the most but he had to keep it together. He's been in pain like this before.  
  
He finally opened his eyes. His vision was still a little blurry was it was obvious it was dark. He suddenly felt cold.  
  
He then noticed that there was something a few feet away from him. It looked like a person. He recognized his own shirt.  
  
"HERMIONE!" he said aloud. He pushed himself to get up and run to her but he could only crawl. She layed still and it scared him. Each move he made drained his boyd but he had to get to her. He had to be alright.  
  
He finally reached her and found her curled up into a ball. He couldn't see her face.  
  
"Hermione," he said softly as he tried to turn her over. It's me Ron. Are you okay?" She didn't budge. She was tight in her ball.  
  
"Hermione," he repeated. He attempted to turn her over again gently not wanting to startle her.  
  
All of a sudden Hermione sprang up and jumped him. With her eyes buldging she screamed out loud and so did he. His head hit the ground hard hitting the exact same spot he was hit on earlier.  
  
He felt a sudden strange feeling of shock and pain in his left shoulder. Hermione back away with an expressionless face that scared the living hell out of Ron.  
  
He then felt a warm liquid dribble down his dirtly shirt and down his arm.  
  
He looked over on his shoulder and there was a knife jabbed in with blood trickling everywhere.  
  
Hermione had just stabbed him .....  
  
  
  
+____________________________+  
  
  
  
(Next chapter is coming soon!! I promise! Please review for now!! I really want to know how my story is going so far!) 


	13. PAIN

"Hermione ." was all Ron could say as he clutched the knife and pulled it off him suddenly. The wound stang and it was blinding. He held his wound and it wouldn't stop bleeding and the stinging kept burning. He couldn't believe what just happened. Hermione had just stabbed him . How could she?  
  
He looked at her with shocked eyes. Her face was still expressionless. She looked like she held no emotion, like a lifeless doll. She had a certain glint in her eyes, like she was ready to attack some more. She lunged to him and grabbed the knife again. She aimed for his heart but Ron got a hold of her wrists, trying to get the knife away from him heart. She was strong. Unsually strong.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron kept yelling, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Hermione kept lunging, her strength growing stronger and stronger with every attempt at lowering the knife into his flesh. Ron's shoulder started to weaken. The blood on his hands were causing his hands to be slippery. He couldn't hold on for very much longer. He tried harder to push her away.  
  
"HERMIONE!" he reapeated, "Hermione . Please .." He pushed her off to his side the knife nearly plunging into his heart. She automatically got back up now on top of him. She got the advantage. She held the knife high above her head with both hands. She wasn't listening. She didn't even seem to know her own name.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said gasping and breathing heavily. He looked into her eyes. Her eyes were empty and cold. She wasn't herself. Hermione raised the knife higher and stabbed. Ron just in time pushed her off one more time and rolled away. Again, she sprang back up fast and pinned him down. She raised that knife one more time.  
  
"I LOVE YOU HERMIONE!" Ron yelled out right before she was to about to stab him. The tip of the knife hit his skin, piercing only the tip. A small spurt of blood poured out. Ron gave a small sign of relief. Hermione blinked. She shook her head vigourously, snapping out of whatever spell she was under and started to cry. She looked at the bloody knife in her hand and dropped it instantly. She stared at her blood-stained hands and then at Ron. Ron tried to smile but he was in too much pain. Hermione cried even harder.  
  
"I .. I .. I'm so .. s . sorry," she stuttered, not getting over her blood drenched hands. Her mouth moved but only sounds of confusion came out. She felt messed up, confused, crazy .. Ron got up and held her. Her body trembled. She wouldn't stop crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she repeated over and over and over. She was in complete shock. He pulled her off and looked into her swelled up eyes.  
  
"WHERE'S MALFOY?" he asked her, shaking her. He needed to her to concentrate but she was still in shock, muttering to herself. She couldn't keep her eyes off her hands.  
  
"HERMIONE! LOOK AT ME! Look at me ." he cupped his hands on her face and made her eyes look at him. She looked at his eyes, getting a small grip on reality.  
  
"Do you know where Malfoy is?" Ron said slowly. Hermione's eyes shifted to the right. Her eyes widened and realized Draco was probably standing behind him. He pushed Hermione aside but was too late to push himself aside. A large force threw Ron against a hard concrete wall. He blacked out for one second but got his senses back to Malfoy's wand in his face. He looked up. Draco held his fiery cold grey eyes at him.  
  
"Tsk Tsk Tsk .. Hermione couldn't do it," he sneered, "Still . do not touch her Weasley." Ron sat still, his whole body was too banged up to move. He kept his face neutral, not wanting to show any shred of fear.  
  
"Is this really what you want Hermione?" Draco continued, "A pathetic auror who can't even protect you?" He grabbed Ron's hair and pulled on it, slamming his head on the wall. "Don't worry Hermione. I'll protect you from this pathetic filth . She belongs to me Weasley. You will no longer be in our way," Draco said roughly letting go of his grip and pointed his wand at Ron's face again. The room started to spin. Ron couldn't take the pain anymore.  
  
"Boundus!" Draco yelled out loud. Ron's wrists flung against the wall and bounded them there by an invisible force. His wrists then slid up the rough concrete wall scratching his skin and pulle dhim up to his feet. He felt his whole body stick to the wall and he couldn't move. This arms stretched out further and further and he groaned in pain as he felt muscles being pulled too far.  
  
Draco walked over to Hermione and pulled her up. She was sobbing.  
  
"Ron ." she cried. Draco got mad.  
  
"Why are you crying for that piece of shit?!" Draco yelled at her face. He held her tight and kissed her hard. Hermione started crying harder as she felt her lip bleeded. The recollections of what he did to her before flooded her mind. She desperately wanted him to stop.  
  
"Stop it Malfoy!" Draco heard Ron say. Draco pulled away from Hermione and walked over to Ron. Hermione pushed herself off and fell on the ground hard. Her mind couldn't think straight. She was going crazy again.  
  
"Well," Draco said with a mad smile, "THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!" Draco kneed Ron in the stomach and Ron groaned loudly.  
  
"I fucking loved her since forever!" Draco said angrily as he punched Ron in the face.  
  
"I'm the one who treated her special!" He punched Ron again.  
  
"What makes me fucking mad is," Ron yelled out loud as Draco uppercutted him deep into his ribcage, "IS YOU GOT TO FUCK HER!" Draco started to punch him non stop left and right left and right. Hermione kept screaming for Draco to stop and every protest made Draco punch harder. Draco gave one last hit to Ron's stomach, making Ron spit out a large amount of blood. Ron's breathing turned to soft wheezes and Draco was breathing heavily. He was having fun.  
  
Ron bowed his head. He couldn't take anymore. Any minute now Ron felt like going unconscious.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione. She still sat on the floor and she looked frightened.  
  
"Now .. I get to fuck her too ." Draco whispered in Ron's ear. 


	14. Rescue

(I AM SOOOOO SORRY PEOPLE FOR MAKING YOU WAIT!!!! I have been soooooo incredibly busy with school. I haven't been on the computer for nearly a week ... so finally I got to update .. Hope you like it! It's nearly done!)  
  
  
  
"NOOOO!" Ron tried to yelling but his voice was too hoarse to exclaim. He knew what Draco was going to do and he felt angry that he was going to do it. Draco pointed his wand at Ron and shouted another spell. Ron's head forcefully lifted up and he couldn't stop it.  
  
"I'm not going to make you miss this Weasley," Draco said happily. He walked over to Hermione and took off his shirt. Hermione started crawling backwards to get away. She could barely move out of fright, knowing she can't stop the inevitable. She screamed as he grabbed her hair and pulled her to him, ripping the shirt she wore and exposing her body. She tried hard to push him away and cover herself as he forcefully kissed her all over.  
  
Ron's tears started to swell up in his eyes. He closed them and tried not to watch out of hurtfulness. He couldn't bare to see Hermione being taken advantaged of right now. He wished there was something he could do. He felt useless. He could hear Hermione's screams of pain. He could hear her cry and he could hear her struggle. He was so angry that he was stuck to his stupid wall. He tried hard to pull off but it was hard to move and it drained his energy at every attempt. It was impossible to get out of the Bondus spell and it was hard for him to move period because of his beaten up body. He could taste his own blood in his mouth and he could feel his eye swelling. STILL! He HAD to do something! He can't just let Hermione be violated like that! He loves her! If only he had his wand.  
  
He thought hard but tried to act fast. He had to save Hermione. He can't let Draco hurt her anymore. He tried to remember his training of being an auror .. there must be something he could do to get out of these invisible chains. He suddendly remembered something.  
  
He focused his mind on his body. He imagined shackles binding him onto the wall. He focused harder. He started to sweat and his mouth was dry. This enchantment was difficult. It needed a lot of concentration but his energy was low. He still had to try. He focused on Hermione ... save her ... get me out .... he suddenly felt something cold touch every inch of his body. He opened his eyes and saw metal shackles covering his entire body. It started to unclasp one by one. It worked!! He smiled, proud of himself and for the reason that he gets to kick Malfoy's ass any minute now.  
  
He forced his body to move and he walked towards Draco and Hermione. He saw Draco on top of Hermione now. His blood boiled as he saw Hermione scream and cry, Draco not stopping his dirty deed. He laughed as he forcefully pushed her constantly on the ground, preenting her from moving at all. Ron started to run, forgetting about his pain and jumped Draco from behind, dragging him at least ten feet across the floor. He punched him as hard as he could and he repeated this act. He felt his knuckles bleed and he felt Draco's warm blood on his hands. He wanted to kill him. There wasn't anything to stop him.  
  
He started wringing Draco's neck, tighter and tighter ... Draco smiled as he tried to stop the oxygen from flowing to his head. Draco started gasping for air. Ron held on tighter. He started to feel a sharp pain on his left shoulder. It burned as Draco pierced his nails in his wound, hooking his fingers in it. Ron cried in agony and his blood made a non-stop pour. This made Draco jump Ron now and punched him making Ron bleed even more. Draco grittet his teeth as he kept hitting him with his eyes so wide, making sure not to miss any part of the moment.  
  
"HARRY!!" They both heard Hermione scream out loud. Harry and 2 other aurors rushed in and blasted Draco off with their wands. Draco flew across the room and he landed right into the body shackles locking themselves up as he entered them. Now Draco couldn't move.  
  
Ron layed still on the ground, trying to regain his strength. He felt the flow of his blood escaping him, his mind blank with only the exception of his pain.  
  
"Get Hermione! Keep her warm! Now!" Harry yelled to his fellow Aurors as he ran to her taking off his cloak and covering her naked trembling body. Seamus and Dean Thomas carried her out and set her aside leaving Harry with Ron.  
  
"You okay Ron" Harry asked Ron inspecting his wound. Ron groaned. He didn't feel too good but he was glad his best friend came through. Harry pulled Ron up and supported him. Ron was in bad shape. His face was filled with cuts, bruises, blood ... His arms and his chest was brutal and especially his shoulder. He was practically covered in blood.  
  
A loud noce caught their attention as pieces of metal flew to their direction. They ducked avoiding them. One piece missed Ron's head by mere millimetres. Draco had escaped the shackles and he looked furious.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO STOP ME THAT EASILY!" Draco yelled. He still had his wand. He poined it at them blasted Harry high into the air and dropping him back down on a fast velocity. He called out another spell and it slid Harry even farther on the ground.  
  
Harry layed still, unconcious. 


	15. It's Over

(Here's ANOTHER chapter! Have fun! Please review my story! I feel like no one is interested in my story anymore!)  
  
______________________________________  
  
"HARRY!!!" Ron said as he dropped to his knees unable to carry his own weight.  
  
"What to do now Weasley? Your last hope is gone ...." Draco said and with one sway of his wand the other approaching aurors dropped to the ground like flies. "I finally get to kill you. At last ... Hermione is mine ...." He said as if what he just did was just a nuisance. He towered over Ron's almost lifeless body. He pointed his wand square between Ron's eyes.  
  
"You're fucked Weasley," Draco started, "Avada ---"  
  
"RICTOSHEMPRA!!!" A voice yelled out loud. Draco flew backwards with such a large force high into the air and slammong hard against the wall. He didn't drag down, he stayed still standing upright. He eyes were wide open in shock that someone actually retaliated against him. Then he looked down slowly and laughed at himself.  
  
In front of him was a sharp metal object sticking out right through his stomach. He tried to laugh harder as he looked farther down to find his feet not touching the ground. He was dangling, this metal object being the only thing holding him up. He hanged from his own doing. The shackels he blew apart must have hit the wall. He let out a forceful cough, trying to laugh, spilling blood down his chin. He looked straight ahead.  
  
Ahead of him was Hermione gripping a wand straight out in front of her, her hand as steady as a rock. Her breathing was calm but her slit eyes gave her anger away. She walked over to Draco's hanging limp body. He coughed up some more blood as he tried to smile at her. Hermione kept her hold stiff on her wand.  
  
"H .. H ... Hermione," Draco stuttered quickly. He took deep breaths of air and tried to continue talking. Hermione kept silent, her eyes locked on him. She held no emotion on her face. She let him take his time.  
  
"I .. I .. Still ... I ... Love ... You ..." He said, his voice growing faint as he looked her into the eyes. Hermione just looked at him. His words meant nothing to her.  
  
"You .. Still .. Love ..M ... M .. Me ... R.. Right?" Draco asked pathetically. He still made himself believe Hermione loved him. Hermoine felt sorry for him for this reason but she could never forget what he did to her. Never.  
  
He tried to smile some more but his blood covered that attempt. He held out his hand and touched Hermione's face, smearing his blood all over her cheek. Hermone did not quiver or tremble at his touch this time. She looked him straight in his eyes. Those cold grey eyes. A pair she will never forget. She smiled.  
  
  
  
"See you in hell Draco," Hermione said lowering her wand. Draco smiled. He thought that Hermione couldn't kill him. She loved him.  
  
"I'll .. Alwa.ys.. B .. Be W..with You," he said in whispers now with an evil smile.  
  
"Avada Kadavra," she said as she aimed the wand right over his heart. The tip of the wand burned his skin and his head bowed down. Hermione stepped back and watched his lifeless bloody body.  
  
It's over now.  
  
She ran to Ron who was already sitting up and stroked his hair.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ron," she said as she kissed the sores on his face. She hugged him tightly and kissed his neck.  
  
"I love you," Ron whispered, "I'm so glad you're with me agian. I can't live without you." Hermione smiled sweetly.  
  
"I'm glad it's all over," Hermione said looking back at Draco's dead body. She just started at him and smiled to herself.  
  
There was somthing different about his body though. She brushed it off ... She's still under some stress.  
  
"It's over."  
  
  
  
(**IT'S NOT DONE YET!!!!! ONE MORE CHAPTER!!!) 


	16. Spirit Of Longing Love Lives On

(Hey guys!! This is my very last chapter of Obsession! I am soo sorry for the wait!! Hope you guys like it!! Please read and review okay guyys?!?!??!!)  
  
  
  
"I'm so glad things are back to normal," Hermione said holding on to Ron's arm as the entered the Leady Cauldron with Harry. It has been a few weeks since what happened and they are all trying to live life like it used to be. Of coarse, it will never be exactly the same but for Hermione, she was just glad that it is all over.  
  
"So am I Hermione. I am so happy that things worked out," Ron said with a kiss. Harry just smiled. It was nice to finally see them together after so many years of dealing with their heated arguments in public places. Now he has to deal with them being so touchy in public places.  
  
"It's over for sure," Harry said, feeling guilty about breaking their sweet embrace, "We took his body in and everything. He's gone for good. No more Draco Malfoy." Everyone smiled but Ron. He seemed to not forget what happened. Harry and Hermione understands. It was something that is hard to get over. Hermione held Ron's hand and caressed it in comfort. Ron smiled at her sweetly and she smiled back telling him that everything's okay now.  
  
"I have to go to the ladies' room guys," Hermione said quickly. Ron still held on her hand rather too tightly. Hermione thought she saw something unsual flicker in his eyes. She brushed it off. He was just worried about her. He nearly lost her twice. She understood that it was hard to let her go even if it is to the bathroom. He finally did after a little tugging. She smiled on the way to the ladies' room knowing that there is a guy in this world who is just perfect for her.  
  
"So Ron! You healed up pretty quickly! I didn't even know that you knew that healing enchantment. That one was way above our training," Harry said with a smile and he drank a huge gulp of his butterbeer.  
  
"With what's been happening lately, everything can be a surprise," Ron said casually.  
  
"I'm just glad that you and Hermione are alive. I was determined to get to you guys that night," Harry said slowing drinking now, "I don't know what I would do without you two." Harry cleared his throat. He wanted to say that for a long time now since what happened and it was a little embarassing. He continued, "I hate that Malfoy! I bet you he's rotting in hell right about now. They probably knew him already when he dropped in." Ron looked at him with a smirk and merely nodded.  
  
"I can't believe he raped Hermione and those other girls," Ron said shaking his head in anger. Harry stopped drinking from his mug and stared at how much he had left. The waitress passed in front of him shaking the jug to see if he wanted more and he shook his head no. He went back to his thoughts and pondered a little bit. Something that Ron said clicked in his mind. He looked at Ron, who was enjoying his own drink. He stared at him a little bit longer.  
  
"Four of them," Harry continued slowly.  
  
"Six actually," Ron corrected. Harry's stopped his breathing and tried not to open his eyes too wide. A light bulb flashed through his mind and he began to think harder.  
  
How did Ron know about Draco's other victims? Ron never knew that. He never told him and ... Ron hasn't been to work since. He wouldn't have had a chance to go through the files. He wouldn't need a reason to anymore anyway.  
  
"Oh yeah ... six," Harry tried to say casually as she slowly tried to reach inside his cloak withought looking too suspicious.  
  
"Give my compliments," Ron said happily. Harry felt his wand tight in his hand but he began to sweat.  
  
"What?" He asked a little confused.  
  
Give my compliments," he repeated in a more cheerful manner.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"When you get to hell," Ron said with an eery smile as he swiftly pointedh is wand to Harry's face calling out a spell that made the entire crowd of bar gasp drowning out Harry's thud on the floor.  
  
  
  
Hermione stared at herself in the mirror and she couldn't stop smiling. She was so happy. She's with Ron now and nothing more could go wrong in her life. She was finally at the stage where she was in complete happiness. Nothing could ruin it now. She smiled at herself one more time knowing she's going back to the arms of the man that she truly loves and he loves her in return.  
  
As she stepped out of the ladies' bathroom, she gave a dry scream. She was frozen and she could not move a muscle.  
  
"No ... NO!" She cried out as she saw Harry lying on the ground, surrounded with people also dead. She frantically searched the room for an alive spirit but no ... everybody was dead. They all accompanied Harry in the dreadful eternal sleep of death. She yelped as somthing grabbed her waist painfully from behind. Whatever held her whipped her around. It was Ron .... she hugged him tight for dear life.  
  
"RON! You're alive! What happened! You're okay!!" She talked hastily. Ron kept silent. She looked at his face and cupped it. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. She was muted. Ron made her look into his eyes. It wasn't his warm blue eyes. They were cold and grey ... a pair that had haunted her for so long .... those unforgettful eye, so cold and disturbed.  
  
Ron put an evil grin on his face and kissed Hermione's hair and then her cheek. Hermione stayed frozed in shock. Where was her Ron? He caressed her cheek with a cold finger. Creepy shivers ran up her spine and she couldn't even get loose of his grip on her.  
  
"Finally Hermione, we're together at last. Nobody can break us now ......." Ron said smiling wider and wider. Hermione screamed and he just merely laughed feeling Hermione's pain. It was music to his ears ....  
  
  
  
[] THE END []  
  
  
  
Hope you guys liked it!! 


End file.
